fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead and Gone
On the outskirts Fiore the sky was clear the sun hung high in the sky and yet a cold wind blew across the mountain terrain making the grass dance furiously, Kimiko Ichijo walked through the wind her hair flailing behind her, "Go by yourself they said, it'll be fun they said!" she thought to herself, "If I ever see those idiots again I'll slice their heads in two!" Kimiko look ahead of her two days of journeying and finally she reached the Fiore Border Outpost. She pull out the job poster it read "Missing Children Help Needed urgently 500,000 Reward." "It must be a town just over the border, considering how close they are to Bosco, I fear the worst for those kids" she thought solemnly. Just ahead of her she saw a fairly young man with dark hair, "Maybe that guy knows where this place is" she pondered before calling out to him. "OI BLACK HAIR GUY WHERE YOU OFF TO?" she yelled whilst waving her hands hysterically startling the guards at the outpost. Exia Rose turns round his brown eyes looking around. "who said that?" exia says as he gets ready for a attack. "Whoa Whoa relax" Kimiko says as she innoncently puts her hands up "I just needed to get your attention why so tense?". Kimiko sauntered over towards the dark haired man "I'll ask again where you off too?" "No where. I'm looking for someone. Why you want to know?" Exia asks as he lets his guard down. "Well I'm looking for a village just beyond the border apparently some people have gone missing" Kimiko began before stopping short "I hope the person you're looking for isnt from around this area?" "let me help you." exia says. Kimiko looked at the man in front of her she quite figure him out but she sensed whoever he lost must have meant alot to him, "Ahh well it's not like I need the help but hey I could definatly use the company" Kimiko said with a beaming smile on her face "I'm Kimiko" she announced with her arm stretched out to greet the man in front of her. "Exia Rose" Exia says smiling back and shakes her hand. "Alright shall we go find that village!" Kimiko said enthusiastically as she ran towards the border outpost whislt dragging Exia behind her. "You better pull your weight buddy!" "I will don't worry!" Exia says as he is dragged. Once they had reached the outpost Kimiko asked a guard for directions to a nearby village, the guard explained that the closest village was just "Five minutes east of border" with the information in hand they headed towards the village. "Yo Exia" she began "You said you were looking for someone you never said who." "The girl I loved." Exia says looking at the sky. Kimiko stared at Exia and laughed slightly "That's pretty deep man, this girl got a name?" Kimiko looked at the sky revelling in its infinite blue, "I never had someone that I would cross the world for so I'm kinda curious" she said with a bright smile on her face. "Dawn Yami, i haven't seen her since our other friend Astray died." exia says with a sigh. Kimiko looked down slightly "Death is something we can all relate to,lets not dwell on it too long, it can drag down even the strongest of souls." Kimkio looked up she could see the village approaching in the distance and said to Exia "What do you think happened to those missing kids?" Category:Animainiac Category:Storyline